Yellow Moon
by InachisIO
Summary: Bagaimana jika semua hal yang kau miliki dan banggakan selama ini hanyalah kesemuan belaka? Bagaimana jika dirimu yang sebenarnya adalah makhluk terkutuk yang haus darah? Makhluk yang menurutmu begitu buruk sampai kau muak pada dirimu sendiri. Dan bagaimana jika orang yang sebenarnya kau cintai sepenuh hatimu, lebih memilih menjauh darimu? FULL Summary Inside ;-D...
1. Chapter 1

**⨹_Yellow Moon_⨻**

By InachisIO

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi ****Kis****h****imoto.**

**Pairing : MadaHina…**

**Warning : crack pairing, sedikit OOC, AU, maybe Typo…**

_**Don't Like Don't Read…**_

**Summary :**

Bagaimana jika semua hal yang kau miliki

dan banggakan selama ini hanyalah kesemuan belaka?

Kesemuan yang menutupi siapa dan seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Bagaimana jika dirimu yang sebenarnya adalah makhluk terkutuk yang haus darah?

Makhluk yang menurutmu begitu buruk sampai kau muak pada dirimu sendiri.

Bagaimana jika klan yang selama ini kau banggakan, ternyata tak lebih dari orang buangan?

Dan bagaimana jika orang yang sebenarnya kau cintai sepenuh hatimu,

lebih memilih menjauh darimu?

Akankah kau merelakannya?

Bagaimana jika kau adalah mimpi buruk yang selama selalu ingin ia jauhi?

Dan sekali lagi, hal itu karena siapa dan seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Dan yang paling penting dari semuanya,

Apakah yang akan kau lakukan? Akankah kau bertahan dan diam saja?

Menyerah? Tidak kau tak akan menyerah. Tak akan pernah…

Karena kau adalah seorang Uchiha, dan Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dan dia tak akan pernah yang bisa lari darimu…

KARENA DIA ADALAH MILIKMU…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Prolog  
**

_Now that we're together... We can feel the good weather..._  
_Holding you close in a golden building...__  
_

_~Yellow Moon (Akeboshi)~  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sedang menikmati hujan dari jendela besar kamarnya ketika sebuah tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Hinata tahu pemilik tangan itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Seorang lelaki yang telah lama ia kenal. Dan Hinata benar-benar yakin Madara adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa memberikan kenyamanan untuk tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat seperti ini. Satu-satunya lelaki selain almarhum Hiashi Hyuga.

Dalam hidupnya yang sudah berjalan selama duapuluh tahun ini, Hinata selalu berharap dapat menemukan seorang pangeran —yang dulu selalu ada dalam mimpi masa kanak-kanaknya. Seorang pangeran selain Madara Uchiha. Sungguh, ia senang disini tetapi hati kecilnya membisikkan sebuah kata yang terlarang untuknya, kebebasan. Banyak hal yang ingin sekali ia lakukan. Dan Hinata tahu betul hal itu akan sulit tercapai.

Hinata selalu ingin menjadi guru TK. Ia terdorong oleh rasa cintanya pada anak-anak.

Hinata juga ingin menikah dengan lelaki yang ia cintai dan benar-benar mencintainya, dan sedikit memberinya kebebasan. Lalu punya dua atau tiga anak.

Hinata bermimpi membangun keluarga kecilnya itu di sebuah rumah musim panas yang tidak terlalu besar. Suatu tempat yang indah dan nyaman. Surga miliknya yang memiliki kebun kecil dibelakang. Sambil mengawasi putra pertamanya yang sedang bermain permainan khas lelaki bersama suaminya, di sana ia akan berkebun dengan putrinya seperti saat ia bersama dengan Oka-sannya dulu. Dan saat matahari hampir terbenam ia dan keluarga kecilnya akan masuk kerumah, memasak bersama, makan malam bersama, dan kemudian merebahkan diri di kasur yang empuk dan menunggu hitungan hari akan kehadiran buah hatinya yang ketiga.

Hanya itu keinginan Hinata. Keinginan kecil dan begitu sederhana yang muncul dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, tetapi hampir mustahil terwujud. Hampir, masih ada kesempatan jika Hinata berusaha mengubah ini semua. Kesempatan yang begitu kecil, tetapi masih mungkin. Dan itulah yang akan Hinata coba mulai sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau sedih?" suara baritone yang terdengar bijaksana itu terdengar, membangunkan Hinata dari khayalannya.

Hinata tak perlu kemampuan khusus untuk tahu bahwa pria bermata merah itu sudah lama ada disana sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuhnya yang sedikit kedinginan. Madara pun tahu kalau Hinata teleh mengetahui keberadaanya sejak tadi. Dia berusaha menunggu hingga Hinata menenggok dan menghampirinya, tetapi dia menyerah dan memeluk gadis itu setelah lama teracuhkan.

Tak ada yang pernah mengacuhkan seorang Madara Uchiha sebelumnya, baik rekan kerjanya, para wanita yang melihatnya, bahkan musuhnya pun tak pernah mengacuhkannya seperti itu—sama sekali. Dan Madara sendiri bukanlah tipe orang yang suka diacuhkan, tetapi sebaliknya. Ia tidak marah pada Hinata, tidak pernah bisa karena entah mengapa Madara sendiri tidak tahu.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan hal ini membuat Madara sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata bertingkah aneh, tidak ada lagi senyum malu-malu, warna merah di pipinya ataupun bicara gagapnya saat gugup. Hinata sekarang jadi lebih pendiam dan jarang bicara, Hinata memang pemalu tapi ia tak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Walaupun Madara lebih suka ketenangan tetapi tidak untuk yang satu ini.

Membalik tubuh Hinata agar menghadapnya, ia hampir tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Hinata karena gadis Hyuga itu menundukkan kepalanya. Hujan diluar masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan reda saat Madara menangkup kedua sisi wajah Hinata yang tampak pucat. Madara tahu ini tak akan mudah. Ia sadar kesalahannya dengan mengurung seorang Hyuga Hinata. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat wajah gadis itu agar menatapnya.

Jujur ia sangat khawatir kehilangan gadis dihadapannya ini. Apakah salah jika begitu takut pada hal yang satu itu? Seingatnya ia tak pernah takut pada apapun, bahkan pada kematian. Ya, seorang Uchiha tidak pernah takut. Lalu, salahkah ia jika ia ingin Hinata hanya ada untuknya dan menguncinya dari dunia luar? Agar tak ada yang mengenalnya dan membawanya pergi? Egois memang. Tetapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Hinata adalah milikNYA dan akan selalu begitu karena Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau, apapun caranya. Ya, apapun caranya. Tak aka nada yang bisa membawa Hinata pergi darinya bahkan takdir.

"Hinata…" matanya melembut.

Madara tidak tahu mulai kapan ia memandang seseorang dengan lembut seperti ini. Ia biasanya selalu menatap semua orang dengan pandangan mengintimindasi khas Uchiha bahkan pada ayahnya yang begitu ia hormati.

Madara tidak sadar bahwa dirinya semakin lama semakin berubah. Ia tidak pernah percaya kata-kata Obito. Ia tetaplah Madara, _leader of The great Uchiha. _Ia hanya… entahlah ia tak tahu. Obito bilang Hinata punya pengaruh besar padanya, ia tak pernah menanggapi hal itu tapi mungkin ia sedikit—tak sepenuhnya—setuju. Hanya saja, ia sadar bahwa apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hinata pasti cepat menarik perhatiannya.

Hinata bisa diumpamakan sebuah planet dan Madara satelitnya. Madara akan terus berputar-putar mengelilingi orbit yang sama terus menerus tanpa mau berubah haluan, seakan-akan sudah ditakdirkan begitu adanya.

Lagipula, Madara tidak pernah percaya pada kebetulan. Dan Hinata bukanlah sebuah kebetulan dalam jalinan hidupnya yang rumit. Madara benci jika harus mengakui bahwa Hinata adalah pusatnya. Tidak, itu tidak benar. Madaralah pusat Hinata bukan sebaliknya. Hinata membutuhkannya, untuk itulah dia ada disini sekarang. Dan dia tidak membutuhkan Hinata tetapi sebaliknya, dan ia 'bisa hidup' tanpa Hinata.

Cinta itu bagaikan sebuah lelucon untuk Madara. Satu lagi hal yang menurutnya tidak pernah ia rasakan dan konyol. Orang-orang senang sekali membual tentang cinta, dan jika ia mendengarnya ia pasti akan langsung tertawa. Baginya cinta itu hanya bualan, tak ada yang namanya cinta. Hanya ada hubungan simbiosis, yang disalah artikan oleh orang-orang sebagai cinta. Madara tidak akan pernah mencintai. Jika dicintai, mungkin. Tak akan ada yang tahu.

Lalu perasaan apa ini? Kenapa ia selalu ingin dekat dengan wanita berambut indigo panjang ini? Apakah Madara sudah jatuh cinta? Kenapa ia tidak pernah ingin kehilangan Hinata? Lalu kenapa juga dia ada disini? Apa karena Hinata mambutuhkanya? Kenapa juga Madara harus peduli?

Rasanya mustahil, seorang Madara Uchiha —_leader_ klan Uchiha yang tampan, berbakat, berkarisma, peraih sukses pada umurnya yang kelima belas tahun, orang terkaya ketiga didunia, dan semua kesuksesan lainnya yang membanggakan untuk klan Uchiha— jatuh cinta pada gadis lemah bernama Hyuga Hinata. Tetapi benarkah, Madara yang hidup hanya untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga untuk kebanggaan klannya, 'Jatuh Cinta'?

Tetapi bukankah Tuhan begitu adil…

"M-Madara. Aku…" Hinata ingin sekali mengatakan semua perasaan dihatinya, tetapi apakah Madara akan memberikan respon yang baik?

Madara mempersiapkan diri untuk hal yang akan Hinata katakan. Ia tahu segala yang Hinata pendam, betapa wanita bermata lavender itu menginginkan kebebasan. Kebebasan yang berarti Madara harus rela melepaskannya.

"Kau merindukan Hanabi?" tanyanya mencoba memberi penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya, berharap Hinata akan gentar.

Hinata bohong jika ia bilang tidak rindu pada Hanabi, adik dan satu-satunya keluarga kandung yang masih ia miliki. Hinata merasa bodoh, yang diajaknya bicara sekarang ini adalah seorang Madara yang jenius, dapat dipastikan bahwa ia punya seribu satu cara ampuh pengalih perhatian. Dan janganlah lupakan kemampuannya bersilat lidah.

Hanya anggukan lemah dari Hinata yang menjawab.

Seperti inilah keadaan Hinata, selalu terpuruk dalam rengkuhan Uchiha Madara. Terpuruk sekaligus merasa aman. Hinata tak bisa melawan. Ah! Tak mau mungkin lebih tepat. Ia ingin bebas tanpa melawan Madara. Hal yang sangat mustahil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar makan malam." Ini bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan melainkan perintah.

Dan lagi-lagi ia tak mampu menolak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya. Tujuan utamanya hanya satu, menemui Madara yang sedang menunggunya sekarang. Mengenakan gaun berwarna krem selutut berlengan panjang dengan aksen bunga sakura disana-sini, membuatnya tampak lebih segar. Dan sepatu model balet berwarna kuning menghiasi kaki putihnya. Ia memang tak terlalu nyaman memakai sepatu berhak tinggi.

Seorang pelayan wanita muda menghampirinya. "Hinata-sama! Anda sudah selesai?" Mayuri, pelayan yang seumuran dengan Hinata. Ia sudah bekerja hampir dua tahun dan cukup dekat dengan Hinata walaupun, ia bukan pelayan pribadinya. Lagipula Hinata bukanlah orang manja yang perlu pelayan pribadi untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Hinata cukup senang dengan pelayan yang satu ini, sikapnya yang selalu ceria dan kadang ceroboh itu membuatnya terhibur.

"Iya." Jawabnya.

"Madara-sama menunggu anda di ruang kerjanya. Oh, ya! Hinata-sama semoga sukses." Ia memberi Hinata kerlingan dan langsung melarikan diri, Hinata hanya bisa tersipu dengan pipi yang memerah.

Kencan, boleh juga. Dengan Madara Uchiha! Hinata tak mau terlalu berharap.

Berjalan melewati lorong panjang mansion Uchiha —yang begitu luas dan dipenuhi _maid-maid_ yang berlalu lalang, dan terkadang menyapanya— sampailah Hinata di depan pintu kayu besar yang dipenuhi dengan ukiran klasik yang indah. Ruang kerja Madara Uchiha, ya! Itu dia. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Hinata mempersiapkan diri untuk mengetuk pintu ketika tiba-tiba pintu kayu itu terbuka dari dalam.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang berpakaian rapi terkejut karena menjumpai Hinata berdiri disana. Betapa tidak, sudah lama seorang Hyuga Hinata tak datang ke ruang kerja tuannya ini. Ia bahkan tak ingat persis kapan terakhir kali wanita bermata lavender ini melangkahkan kakinya disini, mungkin sudah tiga atau empat bulan yang lalu. Ia sendiri pun jarang berjumpa dengannya. Dan tak ada yang salah jika Hinata datang kesana setelah semua hal yang telah terjadi. Ia tahu bahwa wanita ini memiliki tempat yang special di Uchiha mansion sejak pertama kali Madara membawanya kesini, maka dari itu Madara lebih banyak mengurung gadis berambut panjang itu di kamarnya dan hal itu diperparah dengan sifat Hinata yang pemalu.

Lengkaplah sudah, alasan kenapa Hinata tak pernah bisa mengapai mimpi kecilnya.

"Hinata-san." Sapanya pada Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan. "Madara-sama sudah menunggu anda di dalam." Lanjutnya sambil membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"A-arigatou, Izao-san."

Hinata masuk ke ruangan mewah itu dengan agak ragu-ragu. Wajahnya menunduk dalam-dalam, ia merasa sedikit canggung.

Walau hanya sebagai tempat kerja, tetapi tempat ini tak bisa diremehkan. Begitu luas, bersih, mewah dan elegan. Sangat khas Madara. Hinata tak menemukan parubahan yang berarti dari ruangan yang paling sering dikunjungi oleh si empunya ini. Tempat itu persis seperti apa yang diingatnya sekitar hampir empat bulan yang lalu.

Ada sebuah pintu kaca besar di seberang ruangan yang akan menghadirkan balkon luas dengan pemandangan Uchiha Garden sebagai _background_-nya. Pintu itu sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya yang seharusnya, membuat angin malam masuk dan mengibarkan selambu berwarna biru gelap. _Ah! Mungkin para pelayan lupa menyibakkan kain itu_, pikir Hinata.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk lebih dalam. Karpet kulit yang juga berwarna gelap menyambut kakinya yang terbalut sepatu berwarna cerah, sehingga terlihat sangat kontras. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar dua buah suara laki-laki yang berbeda. Memang ruangan dimana Hinata berdiri sekarang bukanlah ruangan utama.

"Hinata…" Terdengar suara Madara dari balik tembok disebelah kanan Hinata. "…masuklah!"

Hinata agak kaget mendengarnya, bagaimana Madara bisa tahu keberadaannya padahal ia tak membuat suara sedikitpun dari tadi. Ah, entahlah! Hinata tak mau ambil pusing. Seperti Madara tak pernah tahu segalanya saja.

Ya, Madara seperti tahu segalanya. Entah saat dia sedih, kecewa, senang, gugup, dan semuanya bahkan saat seseorang berbohong —Ia selalu tahu seakan ia memiliki mata yang mampu melihat kedalam hati orang-orang.

Hinata baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ketika Madara keluar dari balik pintu ruang utama dan tiba-tiba saja ada di depannya, membuatnya nyaris jatuh saking kagetnya.

"Kenapa kau tak masuk?" Tanyanya kalem.

"Aku…" Hinata tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Ah! Hinata-san… akhirnya Madara-sama membebaskanmu dari ranjang-…" Pipi Hinata memerah mendengar kata-kata Kakashi. Hinata tahu lelaki itu tak punya maksud apa-apa selain bercanda, lagipula memang tak terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dan Madara. Bahkan kamar mereka agak berjauhan walaupun terkadang Madara datang ke kamarnya dengan alasan tak bisa tidur.

_Apakah semua orang di mansion ini mengetahui hal ini? _Well, Hinata tak bisa mencegah pipinya untuk semakin memerah jika tahu bahwa jawabannya adalah 'Ya'.

"…ahem… maksudku kamarmu, Hinata-san." Kakashi langsung merubah kata-katanya ketika Madara melempar tatapan yang sulit diartikan padanya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi karena sepertinya Madara-sama sudah tak membutuhkanku lagi…" lanjutnya sebelum suasana menjadi benar-benar canggung —setidaknya bagi Hinata.

"Oh, ya! Hinata-san, Madara-sama, selamat bersenang-senang." Imbuhnya sebelum langsung melesat keluar dari pintu seakan bisa merasakan tatapan—yang jika saja bisa—membunuh dari Madara. Ada kerlingan aneh di mata sekertaris pribadi Madara itu yang sempat ditangkap oleh mata Hinata. Tadi Mayuri, sekarang Kakashi. Semoga saja tak ada lagi Mayuri dan Kakashi yang kedua.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Sebelum menyambut lengan Madara yang terulur kearahnya. Dan mereka pun menuju pintu depan dimana sebuah mobil mewah menanti untuk dikendarai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**…**_**.TBC….**_

**A/n : **_So… ini dia fanfic pertama saya… semoga tidak mengecewakan… _

_Saya hampir merasa tak PeDe untuk mem-publish Fanfic ini… __maklum, soalnya saya author baru—kalau bisa disebut begitu— di … ;-))_

_Oleh karena saya masih baru… dan masih banyak yang kurang di Fanfic ini…_

_Jadi saya mohon ada yang berkenan memberikan saran —but, no flame…__  
_

_Terima Kasih… _

**Review…**

**.**

**Review…**

**.**

**Review…**

**.**

**Please….**


	2. Chapter 2

**⨹Yellow Moon⨻**

By InachisIO

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : MadaHina…**

**Warning : crack pairing, sedikit OOC, AU, maybe Typo, dll…**

**Chapter ini spesial saya persembahkan untuk Nohiru Hikari, Fayiyong, Guest, dan Berlian Cahyadi yang telah memberi saya banyak semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini dan untuk penggemar MadaHina.  
**

**Summary :**

Bagaimana jika semua hal yang kau miliki

dan banggakan selama ini hanyalah kesemuan belaka?

Kesemuan yang menutupi siapa dan seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Bagaimana jika dirimu yang sebenarnya adalah makhluk terkutuk yang haus darah?

Makhluk yang menurutmu begitu buruk sampai kau muak pada dirimu sendiri.

Bagaimana jika klan yang selama ini kau banggakan, ternyata tak lebih dari orang buangan?

Dan bagaimana jika orang yang sebenarnya kau cintai sepenuh hatimu,

lebih memilih menjauh darimu?

Akankah kau merelakannya?

Bagaimana jika kau adalah mimpi buruk yang selama selalu ingin ia jauhi?

Dan sekali lagi, hal itu karena siapa dan seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Dan yang paling penting dari semuanya,

Apakah yang akan kau lakukan? Akankah kau bertahan dan diam saja?

Menyerah? Tidak kau tak akan menyerah. Tak akan pernah…

Karena kau adalah seorang Uchiha, dan Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dan dia tak akan pernah yang bisa lari darimu…

KARENA DIA ADALAH MILIKMU…**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Free to Become Trapped Again  
**

Everyday, Every night… I'm thinking of the words…

That I want to tell your heart right away…

Everyday, Every night with an ordinary signal…

I want to tell you about the feeling I still can't handle…

—Yellow Moon (Akeboshi)—

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan malam yang hampir larut tak begitu mempengaruhi keadaan jalan yang agak basah setelah diguyur hujan beberapa jam yang lalu. Jalanan lebar yang dipenuhi oleh kendaraan-kendaraan bermotor itu tetap ramai seperti biasanya. Pejalan kaki masih banyak yang berlalu-lalang kesana-kemari. Para pemilik toko di pinggir-pinggir jalan juga masih setia untuk tidak menutup kedai mereka. Keramaian ini seolah-olah menegaskan bahwa Tokyo adalah kota yang tak ada matinya. Entah itu saat _sunlight _yang bersinar, ataukah _moonlight_, Tokyo tak akan berhenti beraktifitas.

Kerlap-kerlip lampu jalan begitu indah bila dilihat dari dalam mobil yang sedang melaju kencang, seperti kumpulan kunang-kunang yang sekarang semakin sulit dijumpai. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata saat ini. Raut wajahnya yang manis memancarkan kebahagiaan yang begitu jelas terlihat—walau segala yang terjadi saat makan malam tadi sangat tak sesuai yang ia harapkan. Setelah menjadi tamu VVIP di sebuah restoran western terkenal, Madara memberi usul agar mereka segera kembali ke Uchiha Mansion. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas lebih. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menghirup udara di luar Uchiha Mansion lebih lama lagi, tapi apa boleh buat.

Tak banyak yang terjadi selama makan malam. Suasana restoran yang sengaja di dekorasi agar terlihat romantis, terasa sia-sia. Baik Hinata maupun Madara tak ada yang mau buka mulut. Mereka menikmati masakan yang dihidangkan dalam suasana yang senyap.

Satu-satunya kalimat yang diucapkan Madara pada saat _dinner_ malam itu adalah 'Apa kau suka?' Tiga kata yang terasa hambar tanpa ada perasaan dibaliknya—yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata. Boleh dibilang _dinner_ malam itu tak terasa seperti kencan romantis yang ada dalam dorama, film atau novel-novel yang pernah Hinata tonton maupun baca.

Menatap nanar makanan lezat di piringnya, Hinata menghela nafas sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Madara yang sedang memotong daging _steak_-nya. Seharusnya ia tak kaget dengan semua ini, bukankah Madara selalu bersikap seperti ini. Bukankah sebelum berangkat ke tempat ini pun Hinata sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri agar tak terlalu berharap. _Ada apa denganmu, lagipula apa yang kau harapkan? _Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bukan hanya sekali ini ia memperingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tak terlalu berharap, bahkan ia telah melakukannya sejak lama. Ia merasa sangat bodoh…

Tidak. Ia merasa sangat… sangat bodoh karena terlalu berharap.

'_Kau bukan apa-apa baginya, Hinata. Kau hanya… kau hanya…'_ Hinata mencoba menelan makanan di mulutnya walau agak sulit. Sungguh, Hinata tak tahu siapa dirinya dan apa arti keberadaannya bagi Madara. Ia hanya putri dari Hyuga Hiashi—sahabat baik ayah Madara—yang telah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Meninggalkan Hinata—yang saat itu berumur lima belas tahun—dan—si sepuluh tahun—Hanabi sendirian, tanpa ada kerabat yang menawarkan bahu untuk bersandar.

Lalu datanglah Madara—yang diusia mudanya telah sukses—menawarkan bantuan yang terasa begitu sulit ditolak. Saat itu Madara mengajukan diri untuk menjadi wali Hinata dan Hanabi. Ini aneh, untuk apa seorang Uchiha yang—ia kenal—begitu dingin secara suka rela mengajukan diri seperti ini. Hinata sempat berpikir bahwa Madara hanya ingin memanfaatkannya demi bisa menguasai kekayaan milik keluarganya.

Melirik Madara—dengan ekor matanya—lagi Hinata merasa malu jika mengingat prasangka buruknya saat itu. Pipinya memerah ketika mengingat Madara muda yang dengan sikap dinginnya malah terlihat berkharisma, tampan dan bijaksana. Ya, Madara memang dingin dan ambisius tetapi Hinata tahu ia memiliki kelembutan jauh dilubuk hatinya. Hinata merasa bahwa ia adalah gadis yang beruntung karena bisa mengenal sosok Madara dari dekat.

Sejak saat itu Hinata dan Hanabi pindah ke Tokyo untuk tinggal di mansion Uchiha dan meninggalkan rumah lama mereka dengan berat hati. Seluruh saham serta kekayaan milik keluarganya untuk sementara dialihkan kepada Madara, untuk kemudian dikembalikan lagi kepada Hinata dan Hanabi setelah mereka cukup umur. Dan begitulah hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan dan tak terasa sudah hampir lima tahun waktu yang Hinata habiskan bersama seorang Uchiha Madara. Selama itu pula Hinata yang pemalu mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana khas klan Uchiha, yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana keluarga kecil Hyuga yang hangat.

Hinata sangat bersyukur ada orang yang—walaupun bukan keluarganya—mau menawarkan bantuan padanya dan adik satu-satunya. Adakah orang orang yang tak merasa bersyukur setelah diberi tempat tinggal di sebuah mansion yang besar, diberi kamar luas yang hampir dua kali lipat kamarnya yang lama, diberi baju bagus, dibiayai sekolah, semuanya… bahkan kau tak perlu bekerja, kau hanya perlu duduk santai dan apapun yang kau inginkan akan datang padamu dengan sendirinya. Orang mana yang tak akan senang dengan semua itu?

Harusnya Hinata merasa bahagia dan tak menangis. Ya! Hinata gadis yang cengeng, ia akan menangis saat orang lain tak melihatnya. Di kamar mandi misalnya. Ia tak ingin ketahuan saat menangis dan kamar mandi pribadinya adalah tempat teraman untuk itu. Dengan adanya _private_ _bathroom_ yang terhubung dengan kamarnya, Hinata tak perlu takut ketahuan saat ia sedang menangis dan tak perlu menjelaskan alasan—yang ia sendiri tak yakin—kenapa ia menangis.

Apakah itu karena ia sangat merindukan Otou-san dan Oka-sannya? Hanabi? Atau malah karena Madara? Hinata tak begitu yakin. Memang benar bahwa terkadang ia sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya dan Hanabi. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, ia akan menatap foto usang keluarganya hingga menangis.

Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja Hinata terkadang merasa kesepian. Dan akhir-akhir ini adalah puncaknya. Setelah menyelesaikan _High School_-nya hampir dua tahun yang lalu, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengambil kuliah kedokteran.

Dengan jadwal kuliah yang padat, Hinata jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jumlah temannya pun dapat dihitung dengan jari dan sejak kepindahannya dari Kyoto semakin berkurang sedikit demi sedikit karena jarangnya komunikasi yang mereka jalin. Hingga sebagian besar waktunya ia habiskan untuk belajar dan mengurung diri di kamar.

_Well_, apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan Madara yang_ workaholic_ melarangnya melakukan segala hal yang ingin ia lakukan, ia tak punya teman untuk _hang out_ dan dengan keputusan Hanabi untuk memasuki sekolah berasrama, lengkaplah sudah kesendirian Hinata. Terkadang Hinata ingin memiliki seorang saja sahabat agar ia bisa bercerita tentang ini dan itu.

Hey, bukankah ada Mayuri yang sering berada di sampingnya. Tetapi Hinata sadar bahwa Mayuri memiliki tanggung jawab pada pekerjaannya. Gadis itu tak dibayar untuk mengobrol dengannya, 'kan? Mayuri punya keluarga untuk diberi makan. Dan ia merasa jahat jika gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu terkena masalah.

.

.

.

Madara tak benar-benar fokus menatap jalanan di depannya. Mata hitamnya lebih sering mencuri pandang pada sosok Hinata yang tengah terpesona pada hingar-bingar malam yang ditampakka oleh Tokyo. Sekilas tampak senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampan Uchiha _leader_. Ia tak lagi heran, dengan rata-rata waktu yang Hinata habiskan di kamarnya sangatlah wajar jika gadis pemalu itu sedikit tertinggal.

Seharusnya ia khawatir dengan kehidupan Hinata nantinya. _Well _bukankah Hinata itu seorang manusia dan bukankah manusia itu makhluk sosial yang memerlukan orang lain untuk hidup. Bagaimana Hinata akan hidup mandiri nantinya jika seorang teman pun ia tak punya. Bisa-bisa julukan Hinata sebagai gadis 'Kuper yang Super Pemalu' tak akan pernah hilang.

Tapi tak apa, bukankah itu tujuan Madara membatasi pergaulan Hinata. Agar Hinata terus bergantung padanya. Lagipula Madara Uchiha tak perlu Hinata yang populer. Ia hanya perlu Hinata berada di sampingnya. Dan Hinata tak perlu orang lain selagi ia hidup.

'_Kau sangat jahat dan egois Madara! Kau pikir dirimu siapa?' _Pikiran dibenaknya seolah-olah memperingatkan tapi alih-alih merasa bersalah Madara malah tersenyum tipis untuk kedua kalinya malam itu. Ia tahu jika ia bisa dipenjara karena merampas kebebasan seseorang.

_'Sejak kapan kau jadi sangat terobsesi pada seorang wanita?' _Satu lagi pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya. Ya, sejak kapan? Madara tak ingat pernah menyukai seorang wanitapun. Bukan karena ia tak normal atau apa, tapi lebih karena wanita tak masuk dalam prioritas utamanya. Memang akan ada saat dimana ia harus memilih satu dari sekian banyak wanita cantik dan sexy yang ingin berada dipelukannya, menikah lalu punya anak.

Tapi, sungguh jika ada seseorang yang datang padanya lima atau enam tahun yang lalu dan berkata bahwa ia akan terobsesi pada seorang Hyuga Hinata yang pemalu maka ia akan langsung menganggap orang itu gila dan tak segan-segan mengirimnya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi sekarang…

Benarkah ia jatuh cinta pada gadis di sampingnya ini. Entahlah… Semuanya terasa mustahil bagi Madara.

Untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu Madara memperhatikan sosok Hinata. Wajahnya yang halus dan seputih susu terlihat begitu cantik dengan warna-warni lampu jalanan yang menerobos kaca gelap mobil. Kemudian bibir pinknya yang menggoda. Hidungnya yang mancung. Dan beralih pada manik lavendernya yang teduh—yang kini sedang mengamati apapun itu yang membuatnya tertarik di pinggir jalan sana.

Menurutnya Hinata adalah gadis yang pikirannya sangat mudah dibaca seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka. Menurutmu apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan karena bahasa tubuh, mimik wajahnya, dan mata lavendernya itu. Ia menghindari kontak mata dan memainkan kedua telunjuk tangannya saat sedang gugup. Pipinya adak semerah kepiting rebus saat malu. Bisa dibilang Hinata itu gadis pemalu paling ekspresif yang pernah ia kenal. Dan Madara kini tahu bahwa gadis di sampingnya itu tengah tertarik pada sebuah tempat yang baru saja meraka lewati. Terlihat sekali dari bahasa tubuhnya yang sesekali menoleh kebelakang seolah telah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting, ditambah lagi dengan ekspresinya yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"Kau mau pergi kesana?" Ekspresi yang didapatkan oleh Madara saat itu hampir membuatnya tertawa. Hinata yang tak mengerti bahwa dirinya tengah menjadi obyek pengamatan terlonjak kaget, seperti seorang anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri permen. Pipinya seketika itu memerah dan ekspresi bingung nampak di wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Na-nani?" _Well_, mungkin Hinata tak pernah menyangka bahwa Madara yang hanya berbicara satu kalimat saja malam ini bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Ah, mungkin pendengarannya saja yang bermasalah.

"Pekan rayanya, Hinata. Kau mau pergi kesana atau tidak?" Madara benar-benar berusaha keras menahan sudut bibirnya yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk membentuk seulas senyum.

Bukannya menjawab Hinata malah menatap heran pada Madara, lalu memutar wajahnya untuk melihat kaca belakang mobil yang menampilkan kendaraan-kendaraan di belakang mobil Madara, berharap keramaian di pekan raya tadi nampak di matanya. Namun, Hinata tahu hal itu tak akan terjadi.

"Kalau b-boleh? Ya." Hinata menjawab dengan suara lirih namun terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Madara.

Dengan satu jawaban itu Madara langsung memutar mobilnya di lampu merah terdekat dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak lama mereka pun sampai di tempat parkir pekan raya yang lumayan penuh tapi anehnya tak seramai yang Madara duga. Ia bisa maklum, karena selagi ada tempat seramai dan semenyenangkan pekan raya di luar sana kenapa kau harus memilih tempat parkir yang sepi, panas dan penuh dengan kendaraan seperti ini untuk menghabiskan malam akhir pekanmu.

Sepertinya tempat parkir itu bukannya satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dibilang sunyi, karena jika kau menengok ke dalam mobil _sport_ nan mewah milik Madara kau akan menemukan tempat sunyi lainnya. Karena setelah mesin mobil mati, baik Madara maupun Hinata tak ada yang bersuara seolah-olah suara mereka hilang bersama matinya mesin mobil namun sebenarnya mereka berdua tengah larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Madara, di dalam pikirannya ia mempertanyakan kembali keputusannya mengajak Hinata ke tempat ini. Perasaan possessive kembali menguasai hatinya. Bagaimana kalau Hinata tak kembali? Bagaimana kalau ia meninggalkannya dan tak pernah kembali?

Ya meninggalkannya dan tak pernah kembali seperti yang pernah ibunya lakukan padanya. '_Wanita itu!' _Madara bahkan tak ingat lagi seperti apa wajahnya. Ia tak benar-benar punya waktu untuk mengingat wanita yang telah meninggal saat ia berumur lima tahun itu. Madara benci wanita itu, bagaimana bisa ia menyerah pada penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya jika ia bilang ia sangat menyayangi Madara? Ia adalah pembohong paling hebat. Berpura-pura bahagia tapi sebenarnya tidak. Tapi bukankah semua itu takdir. Bagaimanapun Madara tak bisa menyalahkan takdir.

Oh ya, kini dia ingat dia pernah sangat menyayangi wanita itu… dulu. Dan kini Hinata, mungkinkah ia juga menyayangi atau bahkan—beranikah ia berkata—mencintai gadis di sampingnya itu.

'_Madara ada apa dengan dirimu?'_ Kenapa ia merasa seolah-olah Hinata pernah meninggalkannya. Kenapa ia begitu takut, bukankah ini hanya pekan raya biasa? Lagipula Hinata bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, 'kan? Jika itu yang Madara takutkan.

'_Jangan bodoh! Kau tak punya waktu untuk ini.'_ Satu lagi suara rasional di benaknya berkata. Dan dengan helaan nafasnya Madara membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menyebrang ke sisi lain mobil dimana Hinata duduk dan memperhatikan pergerakannya dengan jatung berdebar. Sempat terpikir di benak Hinata bahwa Uchiha _leader_ itu akan mengubah pikirannya. Namun…

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat Madara membukakan pintu untuknya bahkan mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menatap tangan kekar itu sejenak untuk kemudian dengan ragu menaruh tanganya yang bergetar di atas tangan Madara yang hangat. Sempat terpikir oleh Hinata betapa kecil tangannya jika dibandingkan dengan tangan Madara, saat tiba-tiba Madara menarik keluar tubuhnya dan menutup pintu mobil dengan keras saat tiba-tiba Madara menarik keluar tubuhnya dan menutup pintu mobil dengan keras.

Hinata tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang dapat ia rasakan lewat matanya yang tertutup adalah punggungnya yang menempel pada benda keras yang ia asumsikan sebagai mobil Madara. Ia juga bisa merasakan tangan Madara di pinggangnya serta kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh kekar pria Uchiha itu. Wangi parfum maskulinnya yang memabukkan. Pipinya memerah saat ia membayangkan sedekat apa tubuh mereka. Semua ini cukup untuk membuat seorang Hyuga Hinata gemetar.

Dan… Dan… Oh, Kami-sama! Dan yang membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar adalah bibir Madara yang mengulum bibirnya dengan lembut. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadarinya sejak awal?

Ciuman lembut tapi menuntut itu terasa memabukkan bagi Hinata yang tak berpengalaman. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu hanyalah meremas kemeja depan Madara erat-erat dan dengan kikuk membalas ciuman Madara. Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak puluhan kali lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Ia yakin Madara bisa merasakannya juga dilihat dari seberapa dekat tubuh mereka.

Hinata mengerang pelan ketika Madara memindahkan tangan kanannya ke pipi Hyuga _heiress_. Ia menempatkan tangannya sedimikian rupa di sepanjang rahang hingga tengkuknya dan membimbing Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bibir dan lidah Madara benar-benar membuatnya gila. Membuat Hinata merasa tubuhnya seperti teraliri listrik yang menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali, melewati pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya untuk kemudian berkumpul lagi di suatu titik dan meledakkan bom kebahagiaan di hatinya. Kebahagian itu membuat kakinya terasa seperti jelly yang ia yakin tak akan kuat menopang berat tubuhnya lebih lama lagi. Dan jika saja tangan Madara tak menopang pinggulnya, sudah pasti ia akan jatuh terduduk sejak tadi. Sungguh Hinata sangat bahagia saat ini, hingga ia ingin terus berada dalam dunia yang dibuat oleh Madara untuk selamanya dan melupakan dunia nyata.

Untuk sesaat keraguan Hinata atas perasaanya pada Madara menghilang seiring dengan ciuman mereka yang semakin menuntut. Begitupun dengan Madara. Ia tak tahu setan apa yang merasuki tubuhnya hingga ia bertindak seperti ini. Astaga! Mencium gadis di tempat umum seperti ini, tidakkah ia punya nama baik untuk dijaga? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat mereka? Satu pertanyaan di benaknya itu cukup untuk menyadarkan Madara, sebelum ia melakukan hal-hal yang akan ia sesali nantinya. Dengan berat hati ia melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Hinata. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu gadis yang tengah tersenggal itu dan mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Madara hanya manusia biasa. Ia tak yakin bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mencium Hinata lagi jika gadis itu masih ada di sampingnya seperti ini, dengan wangi lavender yang menguar dari rambut panjangnya. Lalu kenapa gadis itu masih ada di sini, tak takutkah ia padanya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Larilah, Hinata! LARI!" Madara berteriak frustasi pada gadis di depannya itu. Tangannya mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata seolah tak setuju atas apa yang ia katakan.

Hinata dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal menatap Madara dengan tak percaya. '_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_ Hinata yang bingung sempat melihat mata Madara berubah warna. _'Kau berhalusinasi lagi, Hinata'_

"Madara, kau tak apa-apa?" Inilah Hinata, bukannya lari ketakutan atau marah pada Madara ia malah mengkhawatirkannya. Inilah yang Madara benci dari Hinata, lebih mengkhawatirkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. _'Wanita bodoh…'_

"Aku bilang lari Hinata! Larilah yang jauh! Kau bilang kau mau ke tempat itu, 'kan? Kuberi kau waktu hingga tengah malam. Setelah itu kembalilah kemari." Madara melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Hinata dan berbalik.

"Tapi…" Hinata melupakan keinginannya saat melihat wajah Madara yang pucat.

"Waktumu hanya tinggal satu jam. Tak akan bertambah jika kau tetap di sini. Jadilah egois sekali saja Hinata."

Hinata menatap Madara sejenak untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu tak akan merubah keputusannya dan dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah berlari menuju pintu keluar dari areal parkir. Ini adalah kesempatan langka yang tak ingin Hinata sia-siakan. Madara benar ia akan menjadi seorang gadis egois untuk sekali ini saja. Ia tak akan memikirkan orang lain kecuali dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah impiannya, kebebasan sesaat yang akan ia nikmati.

'_Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku Hyuga Hinata?'_ Madara menatap kepergian Hinata dengan senyum kemenangan.

Madara Uchiha telah menentukan keputusannya. Ia akan membiarkan Hinata untuk menikmati kebebasannya untuk saat ini. Ya… hanya untuk saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…Tbc…**

**Review... Review... Review...  
**

**A/N **: Yay! :-) akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga... semoga tdk mengecewakan... Oh ya! saya mau bales review dulu...

**Nohiru Hikari : **Iya ini udah update... Soal penggambaran Madara... well, syukurlah kalau Madara nggak terlalu OOC... sebenarnya Madara itu tokoh yang sulit buat di gambarin... author sampai senewen sendiri *HEHE!CurhatNihYe!*...Iya saya juga nggak tau kenapa reviewnya cuma sedikit :-(... apa gara2 pairnya ya? tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin soalnya saya lihat fic MadaHina lain banyak kok yang mereview... atau mungkin karena saya author barue kalee Ya? N ceritanya agak ngebosenin... Well, Jujur saya akui cerita ini memang ngebosenin... serius banget... ditambah lagi dg tdk adanya bumbu humor yang bisa mencerahkan suasana... *Ye!Curhat lagee* saya mohon maklum, soalnya saya pikir dg gaya cerita yg serius akan membantu saya untuk menggambarkan Madara... **Terima kasih banyak sudah mau menyumbang review... **Nanti review lagi Yach! :-)

**Fayiyong :** Chapter 2 datang... Aduh! saya sangat tersanjung ada yg mau nge-fav fanfic membosankan ini... **Terima kasih atas semangat dan reviewnya**... hal itu sangat berarti sekali buat author... Saya sempat kepikiran buat menghapus fic ini loh... Review lagi jg ya... :-)

**Guest : ** **Terima kasih atas reviewnya**... tapi kok cuma dua sih? kenapa nggak sekalian 3 *hehehe*... isinya sama lagi... g kreatif ah!...*Hehe* ;-) +Nggak kok... jangan dianggap serius author cm bercanda+ gpp lumayan nambah jumblah review *hihihi*... jangan sungkan buat mereview lagi...

**Berlian Cahyadi :** *Sebenarnya udh saya bales sih lewat PM* saya mau ngucapin **Terima kasih atas reviewnya**... jgn lupa review lagi... *Hehehe* :-)

Karena sebentar lagi mau lebaran... Author mengucapkan Minal aidzin wal faizin... mohon maaf lahir dan batin... maafin kata-kata saya yang salah ya! ;-)...


	3. Chapter 3

⨹_Yellow Moon_⨻

By InachisIO

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : MadaHina.**

**Warning : crack pairing, sedikit OOC, AU, maybe Typo, dll.**

**Summary :**

Bagaimana jika semua hal yang kau miliki

dan banggakan selama ini hanyalah kesemuan belaka?

Kesemuan yang menutupi siapa dan seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Bagaimana jika dirimu yang sebenarnya adalah makhluk terkutuk yang haus darah?

Makhluk yang menurutmu begitu buruk sampai kau muak pada dirimu sendiri.

Bagaimana jika klan yang selama ini kau banggakan, ternyata tak lebih dari orang buangan?

Dan bagaimana jika orang yang sebenarnya kau cintai sepenuh hatimu,

lebih memilih menjauh darimu?

Akankah kau merelakannya?

Bagaimana jika kau adalah mimpi buruk yang selama selalu ingin ia jauhi?

Dan sekali lagi, hal itu karena siapa dan seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Dan yang paling penting dari semuanya,

Apakah yang akan kau lakukan? Akankah kau bertahan dan diam saja?

Menyerah? Tidak kau tak akan menyerah. Tak akan pernah…

Karena kau adalah seorang Uchiha, dan Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dan dia tak akan pernah yang bisa lari darimu…

KARENA DIA ADALAH MILIKMU…

**Chapter 3**

**The First Time I Talked to You**

I talked to you for the first time, you smiled at me

I was able to talk to you for the first time, with these words

Would you get annoyed if someone like me started talking to you?

That was the anxiety I carried around with me, but I tried to get up some courage

I'm not good at talking, and my words were clumsy

But you gave me your full attention and listened to me

—Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta (GAGAGA-SP)—

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah di Tokyo, hari ini hujan tak turun sehingga memberikan kesempatan pada sebagian besar penduduk Tokyo untuk menikmati akhir pekan yang indah bersama orang-orang tercinta mereka. Walaupun _tsuyu_ akan segera berakhir dan liburan musim panas akan segera tiba, namun hal itu tak mengurangi minat orang-orang melepas lelah setelah enam hari bergelut dengan rutinitas harian yang melelahkan. Satu hari spesial ini dirasa cukup untuk me-_refresh_ tenaga dan pikiran sebagai bekal untuk hari Senin esok. Tetapi sayang, Kakashi Hatake tak bisa menikmati hari yang sangat spesial ini seperti orang-orang lain.

Jarum jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, tetapi Kakashi masih tetap duduk tenang dalam mobil berwarna biru miliknya. Kemacetan yang terjadi akibat banyaknya orang yang ingin menikmati hari libur pada waktu yang sama sepertinya tak mengusik dirinya sama sekali, bahkan dengan santainya ia meraih buku favorite miliknya yang tergeletak di kursi penumpang.

_Well_, Kakashi Hatake memang bukan tipe orang yang selalu rapi, apalagi disiplin.

Sudah hampir satu jam yang lalu Madara menelpon. Bosnya itu meminta agar dirinya segera menuju kantor. Entah hal sepenting apa yang dengan berani-beraninya mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang berharga.

Oh, ayolah ini bahkan hari Minggu. Setiap orang ingin beristirahat di hari Minggu. Penduduk Jepang memang terkenal akan etos kerja mereka yang tinggi atau sebut saja _workaholic_ —_well_, kecuali dirinya mungkin. Bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi Uchiha Madara memang memerlukan _skill _ dan ketelatenan yang tinggi, tapi haruskah ia bekerja di hari libur seperti ini. Mungkin nanti ia akan meminta perpanjangan libur, tentu saja sebagai ganti hari liburnya yang sering terkorupsi.

'Sepertinya aku akan terlambat lagi.' Pikirnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. _Well, _semoga saja Madara tak memecatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menyukai semua musim, tak ada alasan baginya untuk tak menyukai musim-musim tertentu. Baginya setiap musim itu spesial karena memiliki keistimewaan masing-masing, selalu dan akan ada kenangan-kenangan berbeda di setiap musimnya.

Hinata suka musim dingin karena pada saat itulah ia dilahirkan. Dan musim gugur misalnya, saat pertama kali ia mendapat surat kaleng dari salah seorang penggemar rahasianya. Walaupun sangat remeh tetapi hal kecil seperti itu akan Hinata ingat sampai kapanpun. Namun diantara empat musim yang mempengaruhi wilayah Jepang, musim semilah yang menjadi favorite Hinata.

Hinata sangat suka musim semi. Ia suka saat melihat bunga-bunga yang ditanam Okaa-san bersemi setelah tidur lama mereka. Jika kau tanya kata pertama yang Hinata ingat saat musim semi pasti akan ada 'Okaa-san' disusul dengan kata 'berkebun' dan diakhiri dengan 'terakhir'.

Terakhir….?

Ya, terakhir. Terakhir kali ia berkebun bersama Okaa-san, terakhir kali Okaa-san berkebun, terakhir kali saat Hiashi —ayahnya— tersenyum. Semua hal terakhir yang menyangkut Okaa-san.

Umur Hinata masih lima tahun saat Okaa-san pertama kali mengajaknya berkebun. Setelah pulang sekolah Okaa-san akan menyambutnya di ruang makan. Disana nyonya Hyuuga itu menunggu putrinya dengan sabar sambil memasak makanan ditemani pembantu setianya. Perempuan berperawakan pendek dan mulai bungkuk itu sudah menjadi pembantu keluarga Hyuuga sejak Otou-san remaja.

Di rumah besar itu tak hanya tinggal keluarga kecil Hyuuga, tetapi ada juga dua orang supir, dan dua orang petugas keamanan yang diberi ruangan khusus oleh Hiashi. Terlalu sedikit memang untuk sebuah rumah yang hampir sebesar istana itu. Tetapi itu tak masalah, lagipula Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak begitu suka sesuatu yang berlebihan.

Kaa-san adalah tipe wanita yang sederhana dan pekerja keras sehingga dia selalu menolak saat sang suami memintanya untuk beristirahat saja di masa-masa kehamilannya. Hinata selalu ingin menjadi seperti Kaa-sannya. Ia akan mencontoh apa yang selalu Kaa-sannya lakukan dan berusaha jadi anak yang baik agar membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga.

Biasanya ketika sampai dirumah, Kaa-san akan langsung bertanya pada Hinata tentang hal-hal yang biasa ditanyakan seorang ibu pada anaknya. Seperti 'Apakah harimu menyenangkan di sekolah?' atau 'Bagaimana kabar teman-temanmu?' dan dengan ceria ia menjawab semuanya.

Menghentikan semua pekerjaannya wanita muda dua puluh lima tahun itu lalu menggandeng putrinya. Tentu saja tujuan utama mereka adalah kamar dengan aksen lavender milik pewaris muda Hyuuga. Sang ibu yang tengah hamil delapan bulan lebih itu menyiapkan baju ganti untuk Hinata. Meninggalkan Hinata di kamar, sang ibu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Hinata kecil akan memakai bajunya sendiri karena kemandirian sudah harus diajarkan pada semua Hyuuga muda.

Saat di dapur Hinata kecil yang penuh rasa ingin tahu akan mendekati Kaa-san dan dengan malu-malu menyentuh perut buncit Okaa-sannya yang sedang memasak. Hinata akan mulai bertanya tentang 'ini' dan 'itu' padanya. Kaa-san hanya tertawa renyah diiringi tawa pembantunya yang berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan itu. Tawa yang selalu Hinata ingat hingga sekarang. Hinata tidak pernah sabar menanti adik yang masih dalam kandungan Kaa-san. Setiap kesempatan ia selalu bertanya kapan adiknya itu muncul kedunia, entah itu kepada Kaa-san sendiri, pada Tou-San, atau jika ada kesempatan pada dokter kandungan Kaa-san.

Pukul dua belas siang Kaa-san, dan Hinata makan siang bersama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tou-san memang belum pulang dan waktu makan malamlah saat yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan Hiashi Hyuuga. Waktu pemimpin utama klan Hyuuga itu memang banyak dihabiskan untuk mengurusi perusahaan besar Hyuuga. Telepon berdering saat hinata dengan lahap menyantap makanannya. Bibi pembantu dengan lucu berlari dari dapur untuk mengangkat telepon itu dan kembali lagi kemeja makan untuk memberikan teleponnya pada nyonya Hyuuga.

Mengalihkan gagang telepon pada nyonya, bibi kembali lagi pada pekerjaannya yang sempat terbengkalai. Hinata tahu siapa yang menelpon, pasti Otou-san. Hiashi Hyuuga memang sering menelpon sekedar untuk memberitahukan ketelatannya pulang kerumah karena pekerjaan kantor yang menggunung. Kaa-san menjawab telepon itu dengan senyum hangatnya. Hinata kecil memperhatikan Ibunya dengan seksama, satu lagi yang ia suka dari wanita Hyuuga itu, caranya berbicara —yang menurutnya penuh kelembutan. Dengan mata cemerlangnya, Hinata menatap wajah cantik ibunya yang sedang menelpon.

"Iya… aku tahu. Begitukah? Iya… aku dan Hinata akan bersiap-siap." Dengan begitu Kaa-san menutup sambungan telepon.

"Apa Otou-san, akan pulang terlambat lagi?" Hinata kecil memandang ibunya sedih.

"Tidak, Hina. Kita akan makan malam bersama. Tapi, tidak dirumah. Kebetulan Tou-san sedang ada undangan dari rekan bisnisnya. Sebaiknya Hinata-chan segera bersiap-siap karena Tousan akan segera menjemput kita."

Dengan wajahnya yang lugu khas anak-anak Hinata menggangguk sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya. Gadis cilik berumur lima tahun itu sebenarnya sangat senang dan tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu semenitpun. Hinata kecil langsung mengambil baju terusan kesukaannya —yang sangat ia ingat letaknya— dari dalam almari. Otou-san pasti senang jika ia memakai baju itu.

Otou-san memberikan baju berwarna lavender itu sebagai sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kelima beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hinata merasa gaun itu sangat special oleh karena itu ia sangat menjaganya dengan baik dan akan memakainya pada saat yang spesial pula.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Oka-san mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata yang tengah mengagumi gaun yang telah ia pakai sedikit terkejut, pipinya memerah. Oka-san hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan. Saat itu, Okaa-san mengenakan baju terusan yang serasi dengan milik Hinata. Biasanya nyonya Hyuuga itu lebih sering mengenakan kimono dari pada gaun pada saat pertemuan formal seperti ini. Namun menggunakan kimono di saat kehamilannya yang telah memasuki bulan kedelapan seperti ini sedikit membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Hinata-chan sudah siap?" Oka-san bertanya dengan lembut, tangannya yang putih membelai rambut indigo Hinata yang berhiaskan sebuah bandana berbentuk pita. Hinata —yang masih malu-malu— merespon dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. "Kalau begitu ayo! Hinata-chan tak mau membuat Otou-san menunggu, kan?" Oka-san mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Hinata dengan seketika. Satu hari spesial di musim semi lima belas tahun yang lalu itu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk Hinata, juga yang terberat untuknya.

Ah! walaupun kejadian itu telah terjadi hampir lima belas tahun yang lalu, tetapi Hinata bisa mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Gaun yang ia pakai saat itu, bagaimana bentuknya, warnanya, bahkan wajah cantik Oka-san masih ia ingat betul. Ya, setiap detailnya masih Hinata ingat. Terkadang —saat ia melamun seperti sekarang ini— memori itu akan berputar di otaknya seperti sebuah rekaman yang baru saja diambil kemarin. Sangat jelas dan _vivid._ Suara merdu ibunya masih ia ingat betul, apalagi cara ibunya itu memanggil namanya.

"Hinata-chan..." Ya, itulah cara nyonya Hyuuga memanggilnya. Oh, Hinata rindu sekali suara itu, penuh dengan rasa sayang. Betapa beruntungnya ia bisa mendengar suara yang begitu lembut itu.

Ya, ia beruntung masih sempat mendengar suara itu. Sangat beruntung jika mengingat mungkin Hanabi tak seberuntung dirinya.

Betapa ia sangat merindukan imoutonya itu. Hinata ingin memeluknya dengan erat andaikan ia berada di sini, di sampingnya. Ia akan menjadi sosok Oka-san yang tak pernah didapat atau bahkan —ironisnya— dikenal oleh Hanabi. Akan ia berikan kasih sayang dan rasa aman yang pernah diberikan oleh Oka-san padanya dulu. Walaupun ia sadar kalau semuanya tak akan sama.

Hanabi...

Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang? Hinata berdoa semoga ia baik-baik saja. Hanabi itu gadis yang kuat dan tegar. _Well, _tak seperti dirinya. Hinata tersenyum sedih, setetes air mata yang ia tahan sejak tadi menetes lewat sudut matanya.

_'Ya, Hinata kau harus kuat setidaknya untuk Hanabi.'_ Sambil menyeka air matanya Hinata berjanji dalam hati.

Hinata mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya, salah satu trik yang pernah diajarkan oleh Oka-san padanya. Ia mengulanginya beberapa kali, dan—walaupun hanya sedikit—perasaannya mulai membaik.

_TING._

Suara pintu lift yang terbuka tepat lima detik kemudian menyadarkan Hinata dimana ia berada sekarang. Untungnya sejak tadi tak ada seorangpun yang berpapasan dengan Hinata yang berdiri —entah sudah berapa lama— di depan lift. Dinding yang bercat krem seolah menjadi saksi betapa sepinya ruangan yang begitu luas ini. Sepanjang yang bisa Hinata ingat, sangat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan saat terakhir kali ia ke tempat ini.

_'Mungkin karena hari ini hari Minggu.' _Pikir Hinata. Namun, seolah membantah pikiran yang baru saja ia suarakan beberapa orang berpakaian formal keluar setelah pintu lebar lift berwarna silver di depannya itu terbuka. Beberapa orang yang tak Hinata kenal membungkukkan badan saat melihatnya sebelum berlalu dan kembali keurusan mereka semula. Mereka terlihat begitu sibuk, walaupun hari ini hari Minggu. Hinata menghela nafas, hal itu membuatnya… Iri.

Hinata memasuki lift yang ia perkirakan bisa menampung sekitar dua puluh lima orang. Pintu besar lift perlahan tertutup setelah Hinata memencet nomor lantai yang menjadi tujuannya. Sedikit demi sedikit kedua pintu geser lift bergerak, menutup satu-satunya jalan keluar yang bisa Hinata gunakan kalau-kalau ia berubah pikiran.

Tinggal beberapa inchi lagi sebelum kedua sisi pintu benar-benar bertemu, namun pintu itu tak jadi tertutup, sebab sebuah sepatu berwarna hitam berada tepat di tengah-tengahnya.

"Yo! Hinata-san."

_Well_, Hinata bohong jika ia tak terkejut mendapati seorang Hatake Kakashi tengah berdiri tepat di depan lift dengan cengiran khas miliknya ditambah lagi tangan kanannya yang ia lambaikan pada Hinata seolah mereka berdua adalah teman dekat. Orang lain yang tak mengenalnya sama sekali mungkin akan menganggap Kakashi tak sopan apalagi setelah tanpa basa-basi ia masuk kedalam lift.

"Ohayou, Hinata-san."

"O-ohayou gozaimasu." Suara yang keluar dari mulut Hinata lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Sepertinya kita punya tujuan yang sama, benar 'kan Hinata-san?" Ujar pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih itu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Untungnya Hinata adalah gadis yang pemalu, jadi Kakashi bisa selamat setelah mengerling —ehm, haruskah kukatakan— nakal seolah mengatakan Ha!–Aku–Tahu–Apa–Maksud–Kedatanganmu–Kemari–Kau–Ta k–Bisa–Menyembunyikannya–Dariku. Ya terima kasih Kami-sama, Hinata adalah gadis yang pemalu dan lembut. Jadi, tak ada yang harus pulang dari Uchiha Corp. dengan pipi bengkak hari ini.

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan lebih tiga puluh lima menit, setidaknya itulah yang ditunjukkan oleh jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Madara. Dua puluh lima menit lagi akan ada rapat dengan salah seorang pemegang saham yang tak begitu penting, kehilangannya pun tak akan membuat perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang industri automotif ini akan bangkrut atau semacamnya. Namun sayangnya ia masih ingat dengan professionalitas yang ia miliki.

Madara menurunkan kaca mata baca yang bertengger di hidungnya. Bekerja tak lagi semenarik tiga jam yang lalu. Ini aneh karena biasanya ia sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana ia bisa duduk tenang di sofa empuk miliknya, membaca buku yang jumlah halamannya ratusan, bahkan menganalisis file-file penting yang jumlahnya tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Ia sangat menikmatinya bahkan ia tahan untuk melakukannya selama berjam-jam.

"Madara-sama, apakah anda membutuhkan sesuatu? Jika anda mau saya bisa menghubungi tuan Kakashi." Seakan merasakan kegelisahan majikannya, lelaki berpakaian _maid_ itu bertanya.

"Tidak Izao."

Ia terlalu larut dalam pekerjaannya sampai-sampai ia melupakan kehadiran _maid _ pribadinya itu.

"Apakah perlu saya siapkan sarapan untuk anda? Anda belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi tadi. Anda bisa…" ucapanya terhenti ditengah-tengah setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang majikan.

_Well_, Izao cukup tahu diri untuk tak lagi mengganggu tuannya itu. "Baiklah, saya mengerti. Anda bisa menghubungi saya jika nanti anda membutuhkan sesuatu." Lanjutnya untuk kemudian membungkukkan badan dan keluar dari ruangan presdir Uchiha Corp. itu. Dari sudut matanya Madara mengamati pergerakan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu, memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar keluar dari pintu. Pekerjaannya masih terlalu banyak untuk berhenti dan mengurusi hal lain. Akhir-akhir ini penjualan _product_ Uchiha meningkat drastis setelah peluncuran mobil terbaru mereka dan semakin banyak investor yang ingin menanamkan modal mereka di perusahaan kelas kakap ini. Jadilah ia harus lembur, bahkan di hari Minggu seperti ini.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu dan tak banyak yang berubah dari hubungannya dengan Hinata. Satu-satunya perubahan yang paling Madara rasakan adalah bahwa ia tak lagi menyangkal perasaannya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun tak ada rencana untuk mengatakannya pada Hinata.

Sekali lagi sebuah gangguan datang saat seseorang memutar ganggang pintu dengan keras, dan —tanpa menunggu izin— langsung menerobos masuk.

"Yo, maaf terlambat bos." _Well_, Madara tak heran karena orang tersebut adalah Kakashi. Tanpa rasa bersalah ia duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja Madara.

"Tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan pasti membuatmu sangat sibuk." Cibir Madara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya sama sekali. "Kau tahu, aku bisa mencari sekertaris lain yang lebih kompeten dan akan kuberikan kau liburan yang kau inginkan Kakashi. Katakan saja berapa uang yang kau perlukan, hm?" Kakashi memaksakan tertawa menanggapi—_dark_—humor Madara. Sungguh ia akan sangat senang jika yang dimaksud Madara bukanlah liburan dalam artian dipecat dan uang a. k. a pesangon.

Ups, sepertinya _mood _Madara sedang jelek, mungkin diperlukan sedikit pengalih perhatian.

Tapi, Madara tak memberinya kesempatan untuk membuka mulut. "Kau beruntung karena aku sudah mengantisipasi ini semua dan kau tak benar-benar terlambat. Kita masih punya waktu satu jam, temani aku menghadiri rapat dengan seorang pemegang saham kecil." Jadi, ini semua sudah direncanakan. Pintar sekali.

"Jadi hanya untuk ini? Tapi bos, tadi kau bilang bahwa ini adalah rapat dengan pemegang saham kecil. Jadi untuk apa mengajakku?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuanmu, itu saja? Jika kau tak mau aku bisa memberikan kesempatan ini pada orang lain." _Hell no_…

"Tentu saja aku mau." Kakashi tiba-tiba jadi bersemangat dan beranjak dari kursinya. "Semoga _reward_ yang kau berikan padaku sepadan dengan ini semua."

"Lihat saja nanti. Tunggu aku ditempat parkir."

Ah ya, Kakashi baru ingat kalau Madara baru saja bilang 'Temani aku'. Aneh…

"Kita berdua? Tapi bos, kukira kau ada janji dengan…" Sebuah ketukan memotong perkataan Kakashi.

"Masuk." Tuan pemilik ruangan memberi perintah. Dan masuklah gadis yang barusan akan disebutkan namanya oleh Kakashi.

"Hinata-san ingin bertemu dengan anda Madara-sama." Ucap Izao yang datang bersama Hinata untuk kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Madara benar-benar terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata, namun semua itu tak tampak sama sekali di wajahnya. Hinata tak mengatakan apa-apa padanya, bahkan beberapa hari ini mereka jarang bertemu karena Madara lebih memilih menginap di salah satu apartement miliknya yang jauh lebih dekat dengan kantor Uchiha Corp. daripada Uchiha _mansion_.

Kakashi akan sangat setuju jika hubungan bos dan wanita yang dicintainya itu terbilang sangat rumit. Interaksi yang mereka lakukan saja, bisa dibilang tak bisa dideteksi seperti pasangan normal lainnya. _Well_, Hinata pemalu dan terkadang Madara terlalu sulit untuk menakhlukkan ego-nya. Mungkin itulah dua alasan terbesar kenapa mereka tak pernah bisa seperti pasangan-pasangan normal di luar sana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Nada suara yang Madara keluarkan terdengar lebih kasar daripada yang sebenarnya ia maksudkan.

"A-aku…"

"Duduklah dulu." Madara menutup file tebal yang sedang ia baca dan beralih pada Kakashi yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Tunggu aku di tempat parkir."

"Kau tau bos. Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Bagaimana jika kau beristirahat saja sebentar dan biarkan aku yang bekerja. Jika maksud yang kutangkap dari perkataanmu tadi tak salah, kau sedang ingin mengujiku 'kan? Akan kuselesaikan ini secepat mungkin dan akan kubuat investor itu terkesan." Kerlingan aneh yang ia berikan pada Hinata pagi tadi kembali. "Lagipula kau tak akan membiarkan gadis secantik Hinata-san menunggu sendirian di kantor ini, 'kan?" Dan seperti saat ia datang, ia pun membuka pintu tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Madara, untuk kemudian melenggang pergi.

Kakashi mungkin satu-satunya orang yang memiliki keberanian tinggi untuk menggoda seorang Madara Uchiha, apalagi dengan posisinya sebagai bawahan. Dan sepertinya Madara akan memberikan sedikit _reward_ atas kelancangannya. Tapi itu bisa menunggu, bukan?

Ah, ya! Adakah yang pernah bilang bahwa selain berani Kakashi juga seorang _matchmaker_ yang sangat ulung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Katakan padaku, apakah Izao yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan ini semua?" Madara sedikit curiga pada _maid_ pribadinya itu, sampai-sampai terluapkan pada sebuah pertanyaan yang ia luncurkan sesaat setelah ia dan Hinata memasuki pintu apartement.

"Tidak. Ia…" Hinata berpikir sejenak haruskah ia katakan jika "… ia hanya menhubungiku k-kalau kau tak mau makan." Semakin lama suara Hinata semakin lemah apalagi saat bagian terakhir kalimatnya, hampir saja tak terdengar.

Mungkin ia perlu memberikan sedikit teguran pada Izao agar jangan pernah lagi mencampuri urusan pribadinya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. "Aku bukan…"

_A__nak kecil!_ Itulah yang ingin dikatakannya tadi tetapi menutuskan untuk melupakannya. "Sudahlah cepat duduk dan siapkan makanan yang kau bawa."

Ia benar-benar tak ingin mengakui kebenaran dari perkataan Kakashi saat ia merasakan sendiri betapa lelahnya dirinya, juga betapa laparnya saat ia mencim bau harum yang menguar dari masakan yang dibawa oleh Hinata. Oh, ia hampir lupa jika wanita berumur dua puluhan itu sangat pintar memasak.

Saat Hinata kembali ia tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah, kemeja lengan panjangnya tergulung sampai siku sedangkan jas hitam dan dasi yang tadi ia kenakan tergeletak di sampingnya. Kedua tangan kekar Uchiha _leader_ itu tengah membalik-balik halaman koran harian yang menjadi langganannya.

"Mm... Madara-kun kau ingin makan di sini atau…" Madara bisa melihat pipi Hinata yang memerah. Tak biasanya Hinata memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –kun.

"Duduklah." Ujarnya tanpa menatap Hinata.

"B-baiklah." Dan mulailah Hinata memindahkan beberapa jenis sushi yang dibuatnya ke beberapa piring yang tadi ia ambil dari dapur. "Aku membutkan beberapa Inarizushi. Apa kau ingin mencobanya, Madara-kun." Hinata berinisiatif mencairkan suasana setelah ia tak segera menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menghentikan kegiatan membacanya.

"Ee." Ia hanya menjawab singkat dan akhirnya melipat kembali Koran yang tadi ia baca. Tanpa sadar ia mulai memperhatikan gadis di depannya itu. Madara tak pernah sadar jika gadis remaja yang dulu begitu pemalu kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita muda yang mulai ia cintai. Astaga, ia bahkan ingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Umur Madara adalah dua belas tahun saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata. Ia ingat saat itu adalah musim semi terakhirnya di Jepang sebelum ia pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Ia tak tahu kenapa Otou-samanya begitu gencar menyuruh Izuna dan dirinya untuk menemaninya pergi ke Hokkaido. Lelaki yang sangat dihormati Madara itupun bahkan menyuruhnya untuk membawa sebuket bunga lavender yang tentunya ia bawa dengan ogah-ogahan. Otaknya yang jenius bahkan tak bisa menebak apa yang tengah direncanakan oleh Otou-sannya.

Hingga akhirnya ia mengerti setelah bertemu dengan pasangan Hyuuga yang memiliki seorang putri yang bahkan lebih muda dari Izuna yang berumur delapan tahun. Ia tak tahu siapa nama anak perempuan yang selalu bersembunyi di belakang ibunya itu, hingga akhirnya kepala keluarga Hyuuga menyebutkan nama putrinya itu.

"… dan ini putriku Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata? Bukankah nama itu berarti _sunny place_ atau tempat yang bercahaya. _Well_, dari penilaiannya tak ada yang spesial dari gadis kecil di depannya itu.

"Tidakkah menurutmu ia seperti boneka Aniki?" Izuna sepertinya berbeda pendapat dengannya. Madara tak tahu apa yang dilihat otouto-nya itu hingga menganggap anak ingusan di depannya itu seperti boneka. Pipi chubby-nya yang sedikit merah itu kah, atau rambut indigonya yang dipotong pendek itu. Entahlah, yang pasti Madara tak pernah tertarik. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya tertarik adalah Hiashi Hyuuga, jika bisa ia ingin sedikit belajar dari pengusaha besar itu.

Sudahkah Madara bilang betapa ia membenci pertemuan keluarga seperti ini. Kenapa Hiashi perlu mengajak keluarganya dan kenapa pula Otou-samanya perlu mengajaknya dan Izuna. Dari semua itu yang paling membuatnya jengkel adalah saat pria yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Otou-sama itu meninggalkan mereka bertiga —ia, Izuna, dan gadis kecil itu— dan dengan berkuasanya meminta agar ia dan Izuna untuk menjaga siapa namanya tadi… ah, ya Hinata.

Satu lagi hal yang Madara benci adalah dianggap seperti seorang anak kecil.

Madara benar-benar tak percaya saat Izuna yang biasanya tak banyak bicara tengah bercanda dengan _heiress_ Hyuuga itu. _Thanks God_, kini ia benar-benar sendirian.

"Eh Aniki. Jika kau tak mau memberikan buketnya, biarkan aku yang melakukannya kalau begitu." Izuna berbisik padanya setelah beberapa saat. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia menyerahkan buket bunga yang bahkan ia lupa kehadiranya.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih." Satu lagi yang ia tak mengerti dari Izuna adalah alasan kenapa ia sangat senang. Yang sangat ia inginkan untuk saat ini adalah ketenangan dan sepertinya Kami-sama mengabulkan keinginannya saat tiba-tiba Izuna meninggalkannya berdua dengan Hyuuga kecil untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Suasana saat itu sangat sunyi setidaknya di meja yang Madara dan Hinata tempati. Hingga seorang _waiter _datang dan menawarkan jasanya. Madara memesan beberapa makanan untuknya dan Izuna. Tinggal menunggu hingga gadis kecil di depannya memesan sesuatu. Namun gadis kecil Hyuuga itu malah sibuk mengamati bunga lavender yang baru saja ia dapatkan dan tak menyadari jika dirinya tengah ditunggu. Dan hal itu membuat Madara muda jengkel karena harus berinisiatif membuka suara.

"Hyuuga-san kau mau memesan apa?" Ya itulah kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata. Nada datarnya mungkin terdengar menakutkan bagi anak seumuran Hinata karena gadis itu mulai pucat dan bicaranya gelagapan. Sangat tak mengesankan untuk diingat memang.

Tapi, bagaimanapun Madara tetap mengingatnya juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…Tbc… **

**Don't forget to RnR**

**A/N **: So, this is the third chapter. Hope you like it. …

Btw, saya memang sengaja mengganti title-nya menjadi Yellow moon. Well, dimulai dari chapter ini.

Oh, ya saya mau minta maaf juga karena keterlambatan update-nya. Maklum, banyak banget kegiatan di sekolah.

Terakhir saya mau mengucapin **Thank you very much for : Shizukayuki Rosecchi, Anami Hime, nindylovesasuhina, 4sasunata chan, gece, Fayiyong-neesan, jenaMaru-chan, OraRi HinaRa, al-afraa, Mitsuki Ota, dan Madara2** atas reviewnya. Review lagi yach … love you all…


	4. Chapter 4

⨹_Yellow Moon_⨻

By InachisIO

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : MadaHina…**

**Warning : crack pairing, sedikit OOC, AU, maybe Typo…**

_**Don't Like Don't Read…**_

**Chapter 4**

**By YOUR SIDE (Familiar in a Strange Way) **

When you cry, it's ok because

I'm besides you

The nights we are separated, it's ok because

I'll also be by your side

Because I'll be by your side

— Soba ni Iru Kara (Amadori)—

Jika kau bertanya pada Hinata mengenai mimpi apa yang paling ia ingat pasti ia akan menjawab mimpi bersama keluarganya —Otou-san, Oka-san, dan Hanabi— yang tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama di festival hanami. Panorama pohon sakura dengan bunga-bunga pinknya yang mekar memenuhi ranting hingga dahan tergambar jelas di dalam mimpinya. Candaan serta senyum kebahagiaan juga tergambar jelas di wajah mereka. Suasana yang ramai berdengung di telinganya. Hinata bahkan tak tau jika masakan yang dibuat oleh Oka-san bisa terasa begitu lezat di dalam mimpinya.

Namun ada saat-saat dimana ia tak begitu ingat mimpi yang dialaminya, tapi hal itu jarang terjadi. Hinata juga punya imajinasi yang bagus, tapi jarang ia manfaatkan. Mungkin karena hal itulah otak tak sadarnya sering membuat gambaran-gambaran yang akan tersiar begitu ia terlelap. Seperti sekarang ini…

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak manakala mata putih miliknya menangkap pemandangan yang sangat asing. Kabut yang tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya perlahan-lahan memudar seiring dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos dari balik ranting-ranting pohon. Kicauan burung terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Dimanapun ia berada sekarang, yang pasti tempat itu sangatlah indah. Sebuah pohon besar yang tak ia ketahui namanya berdiri kokoh di belakangnya. Lautan bunga dengan warna-warni yang alami menghiasi tanah luas di sekelilingnya, begitu luas sekali hingga seolah-olah tak berujung. Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dalam pikirannya, terselip diantaranya kekaguman pada tempat yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang ia kenali. Entahlah ia merasa ada sesuatu yang _familiar_ namun pada saat yang sama terasa asing. Dan sayangnya Hinata tak tau apa itu. Apakah mengenakan yukata bisa dihitung sebagai hal yang familiar? Mungkin… tapi Hinata tetap memilih untuk memasukkannya kedalam _familiar list_ yang ia buat. Terkadang melakukan hal-hal yang kurang perlu sangat dibutuhkan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Sementara _familiar list_-nya baru terisi sebuah, Hinata hampir tak ingat lagi berapa jumlah hal-hal asing yang telah ia daftar di tempat itu saking banyaknya. Astaga! ia bisa pusing jika memikirkannya terus. Ini semua bahkan belum tentu kenyataan, bahkan mungkin ini adalah salah satu mimpi indah yang jarang ia rasakan. Oleh karena itu, tak ada salahnya untuk sedikit menikmatinya bukan?

Seperti seorang anak kecil dengan rasa ingin tahunya yang tinggi, Hinata bangkit dan memutuskan untuk sedikit berkeliling ditempat indah tak berpenghuni itu. Ia sempat berfikir untuk mengambil beberapa kuntum bunga yang belum pernah ia lihat untuk kemudian ia bawa pulang dan ia tanam di kebun. Tapi cukuplah ia menjadi seorang penikmat saja. Ia tak ingin menjadi penculik yang memisahkan bunga-bunga itu dari koleganya. Mungkin mereka akan terlihat lebih cantik di sana, di tempat khusus yang Kami-sama anugerahkan.

"Tempat yang indah untuk bunga yang indah pula." Hinata tersenyum, entah mengapa kalimat itu terasa familiar namun disaat yang sama juga terdengar asing.

Namun senyum manisnya berubah masam di saat ia sadar bahwa ia seorang diri di tempat indah tanpa nama itu. Hinata merasa lebih sendirian dari yang sudah-sudah. Hampir ia tak merasakan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Apa gunanya tempat indah itu jika ia hanya sendirian disana, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa ia ajak untuk berbagi rasa. Lelehan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Jika Hinata bisa meminta…

Ia ingin seseorang menemaninya disana.

.

.

.

Bagi seseorang yang tak begitu familiar dengan hal abstrak bernama perasaan Madara merasa cukup senang. Bukankah itu hal yang aneh, lelaki sejenius Madara harusnya mudah menafsirkan apa itu perasaan. Tekadang banyak yang bilang bahwa lelaki itu kurang peka. Tapi haruskah sedemikian lamanya bagi Madara menafsirkan perasaannya pada Hinata. Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sedikit bagi makhluk _mortal _seperti manusia. Ia bukanlah orang yang percaya pada kata 'pelan tapi pasti'. Ia justru lebih percaya bahwa 'waktu adalah uang'.

Tertidur selama tujuh jam adalah sebuah pencapaian baru bagi Madara. Selama hidupnya tak pernah ia tidur selama dan senyenyak hari ini. Mungkin ia pernah, saat kecil, tapi ingatan itu telah terkubur dikedalaman yang mustahil ia capai. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan insomnia yang selalu mengusik tidurnya.

Namun semuanya harus berakhir manakala tidurnya terusik oleh kealpaan gadis Hyuga yang menjadi obat bagi insomnia akut yang diderita olehnya. Tangannya mencari dan mencari namun kosong, Hinata tak lagi dipelukannya. Kehangatan yang tadi membungkusnya seperti sebuah kepompong lenyap. Dan bagaikan hukum aksi reaksi, Madara seketika itu menemukan kembali kesadarannya.

"Hinata…" Panggilnya lirih. Inilah yang paling ia benci, terbangun dari tidurnya dan Hinata tak lagi di sampingnya. Ini bagaikan mimpi buruk yang membuatnya betah untuk tak tidur.

"Hinata…" Panggilnya lagi, namun tak ada jawaban. Egonya tak membiarkannya untuk khawatir, ia percaya Hinata tak akan pernah berani meninggalkannya dan semua itu terjawab ketika ia menangkap _silhouette_ Hinata di antara keredupan kamarnya.

Jarum jam weker yang berdiri gagah diatas meja disamping ranjang memberi tahunya bahwa surya belumlah mau menampakkan diri di negeri matahari terbit itu. Tidur jelas tak akan bisa menawannya lagi dan memeluk Hinata adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menenangkan hati –mungkin bukan hati tapi sesuatu yang lain yang tak ia ketahui nama– nya. Gadis Hyuga itu sepertinya tengah larut dalam pikiran yang Madara sendiri tak tahu apa. Ia hanya menyenderkan bahu di pintu kaca sambil mengamati punggung Hinata. Berdiri di balkon apartement dengan hanya mengenakan piyama tidur jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang menyehatkan. Udara malam di negara empat musim jelas sangat jauh berbeda dengan udara malam di negara yang hanya memiliki dua musim.

Tak ingin mengejutkan Hinata, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu… menunggu hingga Hinata berbalik dan menyapa kehadirannya. Ah, bukankah ini suatu kejutan? Seorang Uchiha Madara menunggu agar diperhatikan, jika awak media tahu ini akan jadi berita yang amat besar. Dan jika hal itu benar terjadi… maka semua orang akan tahu bahwa Hyuga Hinata punya pengaruh besar pada seorang Uchiha Madara.

Detik jam yang berganti menjadi menit tetap tak menggoyahkan Hinata yang tetap bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Seperti biasa hanya Hinata seorang yang bisa mengacuhkan Madara, dan membuatnya… menyerah.

"Masuklah, udara di luar bisa membuatmu sakit." Ia sangat jarang menyuarakan kekhawatirannya, bahkan bisa dibilang tak pernah.

Sebagai seorang Uchiha yang telah lelah menunggu, Madara menghampiri Hinata dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh mungil Hinata sebagai sebuah usaha untuk melindungi Hinata dari dinginnya suhu udara. Madara menyandarkan pipinya d puncak kepala Hinata, ia harus sedikit menunduk untuk melakukannya. _Well,_ tubuh Hinata memang terlihat mungil jika dibandingkan dengan tinggi Madara yang mencapai 5,7 kaki itu. Entah bagaimana cara kerjanya sehingga tubuhnya dan tubuh mungil Hinata terasa seperti sebuah _puzzle_, sangat pas di pelukannya. Ya, Hinata bagaikan sebuah kepingan yang ia temukan kembali setelah lama hilang.

.

.

.

Seperti melayang, itulah yang Hinata rasakan saat pertama kali ia membuka matanya. Ringan yang ia rasakan di kepala membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dunia terasa berputar namun disaat yang sama sebenarnya tidak. Astaga, ia merasa seperti baru saja berputar-putar sebanyak ribuan kali. Pening dikepalanya, anehnya tak terasa sakit sama sekali. Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas kepala, seakan-akan hal itu bisa menghentikan kepalanya yang seolah-olah berputar.

Dan dengan sangat perlahan ia bangkit dari posisinya yang sebelumnya terlentang. Semua tenaga yang ia keluarkan menjadi tak berguna, tak berdaya melawan ribuan tangan tak nampak yang seakan menariknya kembali ke permukaan ranjang. Sesuatu yang lain yang terasa berat melingkar di perutnya, memasungnya agar tak berpindah tempat barang sedikitpun. Diantara minimnya cahaya yang masuk ke ruangan itu Hinata tak dapat melihatnya secara pasti benda apakah itu. Tapi, itu tak penting, ada hal lain yang lebih _urgent_…

Yang lain bisa menunggu. Yang ia butuhkan adalah kamar mandi, sekarang. Ya, ia tak bisa menunggu lagi.

Dengan kecepatan maksimum yang bisa ia keluarkan, Hinata bergerak ketepi ranjang tempatnya menghabiskan malam. Ia sedikit terhuyung bukan saja karena kepalanya yang berputar tapi juga karena seuah lengan kekar yang menahan perutnya. Hinata baru bisa melihat walau hanya samar-samar. Berat yang menahan perutnya tadi adalah milik sebuah lengan… lengan Madara Uchiha.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan Hinata perlu bersandar beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya ia berhasil berdiri di depan westafel. Ia menunggu di sana. Hey, ada apa dengan tubuhnya, disaat ia merasa perlu mengeluarkan makanan yang ia cerna beberapa jam yang lalu, Hinata malah merasa ada sesuatu yang menutup saluran di lambungnya sehingga semua tertahan dan terkumpul di sana. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selama menunggu disana kecuali berdiri di tengah-tengah keheningan. Keringat dingin mulai muncul dari pori-pori kulitnya. Cahaya dari lampu kamar mandi sedikit menyakiti matanya manakala tangan putihnya menyibak rambut panjang miliknya yang sejak tadi terurai berantakan. Astaga, ia bahkan tak sadar akan hal itu. _Well,_ terima kasih untuk cermin dihadapannya yang telah menunjukkan betapa berantakan penampilannya kali ini.

Sebenarnya, Hinata tak punya sedikitpun _clue_ tentang apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Jika ia meminum minuman berakohol siang tadi, _well _apa yang ia rasakan saat ini sudah pasti _hang over_. Jika kondisinya jauh lebih baik dari sekarang Hinata pasti akan tertawa geli. _Hang over_ untuk gadis yang bahkan tak pernah meminum minuman berakohol satu tetespun, bukankah itu lucu sekali. Ini adalah hal langka yang pertama kali ia rasakan, keadaan terburuk setelah bangun tidur. Bahkan saat terbangun dari mimpi burukpun ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Dan berbicara tentang mimpi membawa sedikit kilasan dari mimpi yang baru saja menghiasi tidurnya. Apakah karena mimpi itu ia jadi seperti ini sekarang? Ah, ia tak begitu yakin. _Well_, mimpinya tadi sama sekali tak mengandung kesan seram, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak tenang dan itu membuatnya takut. Karena mual yang tadi ia rasakan berangsur-angsur mulai menghilang, mungkin mencari sedikit angin segar bisa membantunya menjernihkan pikiran.

Kaki Hinata yang terus melangkah membawanya keluar, cahaya hanya dapat menemaninya sampai di belakang pintu sebelum secara berkala—sesuai jarak yang terus diambilnya—meredup. Di antara temaram cahaya Hinata bisa melihat Madara yang terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya. Madara adalah tipikal orang yang _sensitive_ dalam artian ia memiliki _reflex_ yang bagus. Ia bahkan tak bergerak sama sekali saat Hinata menyentuh rambut hitam yang menutupi pipinya. Namun, semua itu seakan tak berarti di saat ia mendekat dan menemukan Madara yang terlihat _vulnerable_ dalam tidurnya. Siapa yang mengira, Hinata tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

Hinata menyingkap gorden yang menutupi pintu kaca besar yang mengarah ke balkon. Ya, tempat itu ia rasa cukup tepat untuk sedikit menenangkan diri. Terpaan angin dingin seakan menyambutnya saat pintu kaca besar itu ia geser dari tempatnya semula membuat helaian rambut berwarna indigonya berkibar. Berdiri di lantai sepuluh kamar apartement membuatnya mendapatkan porsi angin yang lebih banyak. Dari balkon di lantai sepuluh itu Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas seluruh pemandangan di kota Tokyo. Ia takjub melihat langit malam yang saat ini terlihat sangat indah, bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip seperti _pixie dust_ di film 'Thinkerbell' dan bulan… bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan cahaya kekuning-kuningan, _yellow moon_…

Lagu favorit Hinata.

Oksigen yang Hinata hirup dalam-dalam terasa begitu melegakan paru-paru. Namun, senyawa berwujud gas itu tak mampu menerbangkan ingatan-ingatan akan mimpinya tadi justru ingatan-ingatan itu yang membawa pikirannya melayang jauh. Ia menatap langit malam tepat kearah bulan, namun pandangannya menerawang. Jauh di dalam sana Hinata mencoba menemukan kembali alur mimpinya dengan menyusun beberapa kejadian yang samar-samar ia ingat. Namun tetap saja sekeras apapun usahanya ia tetap tak mampu mendapatkan hasil yang utuh.

Gadis Hyuga itu menundukkan kepalanya dan secara pasti mengalihkan pandangannya, dari langit ke tempat dimana ia berpijak sekarang. Namun sebuah cahaya yang muncul dari balik piyama yang ia kenakan menarik perhatiannya. Saat ia mengeluarkan benda yang menggantung di lehernya itu ia bisa menyaksikannya sendiri dengan lebih jelas. Liontin mungil dan sederhana dengan bentuk yang mirip dengan simbol Yang—atau mungkin lebih ke Yin—yang ia dapat dari pekan raya seminggu yang lalu. Asap berwarna biru seolah-olah terperangkap di dalamnya memberikan kesan garis-garis biru yang tak beraturan jika dilihat dari luar. Tali yang terbuat dari tumbuhan terikat dengan rapi tepat di tempat dimana titik di simbol Yin atau Yang itu berada.

Hinata tak tahu jika liontin yang tengah ia kenakan kini dapat mengeluarkan cahaya. Hinata tersenyum '_Kalung yang indah.'_ Ujarnya dalam hati.. Ia tak berfikiran buruk tentang kalung itu, bahkan pada wanita yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah memberikan memberikan liontin itu padanya. Tidak… tidak sama sekali. Setelah itu dengan perlahan cahaya yang keluar meredup dan akhirnya menghilang, meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah-tengah malam yang hanya disinari bulan dan bintang serta sedikit lampu kota si seberang sana. Hinata menyembunyikannya kembali di balik piyama yang terlalu besar yang ia pinjam dari Madara itu.

Meskipun sedikit teralihkan tapi tetap saja pikiran Hinata kembali pada mimpinya tadi. Berjuta pertanyaan bermunculan dan ia hanya bisa menerka-nerka. Terbawa oleh suasana membuatnya tak mendengar sedikitpun menyadari kehadiran Madara di belakangnya. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah saat…

"Masuklah, udara di luar bisa membuatmu sakit." Suara berat Madara bergema di telinganya. Disusul dengan dua buah lengan kokoh yang melingkari tubuhnya.

Hanya ada keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum Madara mengeluarkan suara dengan sedikit kelakar di dalamnya, "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, tidur di sebelahku bisa membuatmu bermimpi buruk."

Satu lagi hal yang mungkin orang lain tak akan pernah mengira bahwa seorang Madara bisa melakukannya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu? Aku… minta maaf." Seperti biasa suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata hanya berupa bisikan belakan.

"Aku tak perlu maaf darimu. Sekarang ceritakan." Sebuah perintah yang membuatnya bingung. "Huh?" Inilah salah satu ucapan yang membuatnya berpikiran bahwa Madara seakan tahu segalanya yang ia rasakan.

Madara tak memberi reaksi apapun atas keterkejutan Hinata. Lagipula ia juga tak begitu mengharapkan respon itu. Tidak, tidak sedikitpun. Oh, baiklah ia bohong, ia mengharapkannya. Namun, tidakkah harapan itu terlalu banyak? Tiga kalimat yang Madara lontarkan tadi saja adalah yang paling banyak dan paling panjang yang bisa ia ingat. Pipinya memerah.

Madara yang mulai meningkatkan kuantitas kata yang ia ucapkan saat bicara dengannya juga malam tadi saat ia bernyanyi untuk Madara hingga akhirnya mereka tertidur di ranjang yang sama—jangan berpikiran yang buruk, tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Bukankah itu suatu kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka.

'_Kau terlalu berharap lagi Hinata.'_ Hinata memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku…" Hinata sempat merasa ragu, namun ia tak menemukan alasan kenapa ia harus ragu. Lagipula mimpi itu bukanlah suatu aib atau apa. Jadi, iapun meneruskan ceritanya, "…bermimpi menemukan diriku berada di sebuah kebun bunga yang sangat indah." Hinata sedikit tersenyum karena bisa mengingat dengan baik kebun bunga yang indah itu meskipun sedikit samar. "Namun aku… aku menemukan diriku sendirian disana. Dan saat…" ia kehilangan jejak dan harus mencoba mengingatnya lagi.

"Hn." Madara mengeluarkan suara dari dalam dadanya, seakan memberi kode pada Hinata agar meneruskan ceritanya.

"Aku…" Hinata sedikit tak yakin. "…tak begitu ingat. Ha-hanya saja… ada dua orang pria yang tiba-tiba memelukku. Pria pertama… ia memelukku saat aku se-sendirian di kebun bunga itu… ia bilang tak akan membuatku menangis… bahwa ia… ia akan menjagaku… d-dan ia membiarkanku menangis di… pelukannya." Kata terakhir ia ucapkan dengan begitu lembut, sedikit khawatir dengan respon yang mungkin diberikan oleh Uchiha _leader_ itu. Namun, yang ditakutkannya tak pernah datang.

"P-pria kedua muncul se-setelah badai meng-menghancurkan kebun itu… pria itu meng-menggantikan pria pertama yang aku… aku tak tau menghilang kemana… ia memelukku dan bilang bahwa… bahwa ia…" Hinata menemui jalan buntu lagi. "...ia tak akan meninggalkanku."

"Benarkah?" Hinata sempat menangkap sarkasme dari ucapan Madara. "Siapa mereka?"

Inilah yang membuat Hinata berpikir semalaman "Aku…" Hinata menelan ludah yang terasa mengganjal tenggorokannya, "…tak ingat."

.

.

.

_London…_

Hari Minggu pukul lima empat puluh tiga sore di London, matahari hampir terbenam seluruhnya. Berdiri di depan dinding kaca apartement, menikmati _sunset_ dan segelas wine di tangan, bukankah cara yang sangat menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan sore di London. Ya, tak ada cara lain yang lebih baik. Lelaki tampan itu sedikit tersenyum membayangkan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Jadi, ia ingin menikmati hari-hari terakhirnya dengan tanpa gangguan. Sepertinya Kami-sama masih belum mau mengabulkan keinginannya karena sedetik kemudian suara bel berdengung nyaring di ruangan yang besar itu.

Pria berambut hitam itu menutup mata mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di belakang pintu apartementnya. Bukannya hilang, suara bel semakin menuntut. Pria jangkung itu bisa menebak bahwa seseorang di luar sana sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia menghela napas dan beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Jika ia biarkan terus bel apartementnya bisa rusak.

"Good afternoon." Suara feminin menyambut pendengaranya, tepat seteah ia membuka pintu.

"..."

Tanpa menunggu izin darinya, gadis di depannya itu melangkah dengan percaya diri ke dalam apartement luasnya. Jika ia belum mengenal dan menjadi teman baiknya, ia pasti sudah menghempaskan pintu apartementnya keras-keras tepat di depan wajah gadis cantik itu. _Well, _mengganggu seorang Uchiha bukanlah pilihan yang bijak.

"Aku membawakanmu pie." Teman baiknya itu menjawab meski tak ada yang bertanya. Ia hanya mengerutkan dahi '_Tumben'_. Dan dengan _elegant_ gadis cantik itu berbalik, "Aa! aku lupa, selamat untuk kelulusan dan nilai sempurnamu." Pelukan dari gadis itu membuatnya kaget tapi tak cukup kaget untuk tampak di wajah rupawan miliknya yang selalu terlihat tanpa emosi. '_Well, kelulusan?'_ bukankah pengumumannya baru akan diumumkan seminggu lagi. Ah ya! ia ingat, gadis yang dengan seenaknya masuk dan kini tengah mengobrak-abrik dapur apartementnya itu punya indra keenam.

"Kuharap kau tak menggunakannya lagi padaku."

"Kau tahu aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi jika bisa kuhentikan,." Gadis berambut panjang itu menjawab enteng.

Ia hanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan dingin dan memutuskan untuk kembali menyaksikan _sunset_ yang ia rasa jauh lebih menarik.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali ke Tokyo?" Gadis itu masih belum menyerah rupanya.

Lelaki Uchiha dengan gaya khas Uchiha muda itu menatap gelas wine yang dipegangnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menjawab "Menurutmu?"

.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

.

**Thanks for Reading…**

**Don't Forget to Review…**

**Review…**

**Review… ;)**

**A/N **: Lega... :D akhirnya bisa update juga... Pertama saya mo bales review dulu...

**nohiru hikari : **Salam kenal... :D terima kasih sudah review... tenang aja saya bahkan belum mengeluarkan masalah yang sebenarnya...  
chapter dpn bkln muncul beberapa karakter baru... sekali lagi makasih... review lagi yaa.

**gece :** Terima kasih sudah review, nti review lagi ya...

**Fayiyong** nee-san dan **livylaval : **Udah saya bales ya... tapi tetap saya ucapkan terima kasih... jgn lp review lagi... :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notification**

Sebelumnya saya mau berterima kasih bagi minna-san yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca notifikasi yang sama GJ-nya kaya author yang buat…

Selain itu saya juga mohon maaf soalnya udah nge-PHP-in para readers semua… Udah nunggu-nunggu chapter 5 (Emangnya ada?), mau baca chapter 5 (GR banget sih)…. eh, yang nongol malah ini… *author ditimpuk batu bata*X_X

Saya benar-benar memohon beribu maaf dari para readers semua…. GOMEN ne *bungkuk hormat*

Oh ya lupa,… kembali ketujuan awal saya buat notifikasi ini… Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya klarifikasi dari dulu tapi nggak kesampaian soalnya lupa mulu… *WARNING : Banyak curhatan yang bertebaran dimana-mana* so don't like don't read…

**SATU**

**Besar KEMUNGKINAN buat saya untuk menambah genre 'Supernatural' ke Yellow Moon walaupun hanya sedikit. Udah kepikiran sejak awal pembuatan fic ini sih… tapi saya lupa kasih tahu,… dan penambahan ini secara bertahap mulai bisa dirasakan dari Ch 4 kemarin… kayaknya banyak yang bingung deh sama ch 4 kemaren, hehe… (Readers : *lo sih g bilang-bilang*; Author : *hehe **** peace*)**

**So, saya mohon bantuan ke semuanya ya :D, kalau ada yang kurang dimengerti silahkan kasih tahu saya klo g lewat review ya monggo lewat PM, saya akan berusaha memberbaikinya…**

**DUA (Yellow Moon yang Mbulet)**

**MUNGKIN banyak dari para readers yang merasa *Mbulet* dengan deskripsi yang saya berikan… (hehehe… ga papa saya ngerti kok ****, saya sendiri juga kadang merasa begitu*dasar g kompeten*)**

**Begini, untuk Yellow Moon saya *gimana ya* ingin mendeskripsikan, menjelaskan, menggambarkan, dst, dll, *dan apa itulah namanya* secara langsung dari dari apa yang saya tulis dalam cerita tanpa harus membuat sebuah note atau pojokan lain diluar cerita yang berisi tentang keterangan tentang tokoh A ataupun tokoh B… saya ingin readers dapat menangkap seperti apa Madara, Hinata dan semua karakter lain yang ada dalam fic ini dari apa yang saya deskripsikan. Saya ingin para readers tidak bingung soal akan ada banyak flashback di chapter-chapter mendatang dan saya tak akan menyisipkan kata flashback sebelum atau sesudah flashback itu sendiri.**

***Tapi, saya bisa membuat pengecualian jika loh ;D jika masih ada yang tidak bisa dimengerti sekali lagi silahkan tanya lewat review ataupun PM, saya siap menjawab***

**Readers : *Busyet! banyak banget keinginan loe, tu minta pa ngrampok***

**Author : *hehehe Peace lagi* ^_^**

**TIGA (I want to Hiatus for a while)**

**Saya tak tahu kenapa semakin lama review untuk Yellow moon semakin berkurang. Dan jujur hal itu membuat saya tak bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini. **** Selain itu faktor lain dari banyaknya tugas sekolah yang saya terima akhir-akhir ini membuat saya mempertimbangkan untuk Hiatus beberapa saat… **

**EMPAT (Hinata's Necklace)**

**Oh ya, buat yang penasaran sama kalung yang dipakai Hinata di CH 4 silahkan lihat 'image story'-nya Yellow Moon. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Btw, sedikit bocoran kalung itu bakalan muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. satu lagi, saya sudah mengedit chapter tiga, tak ada perubahan yang signifikan sih, tapi ya lebih enakan daripada yang kemaren lah... Boleh dibaca lagi boleh enggak...  
**

**Hosh, cukup segini dulu ya para readers. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, memfav, memfollow atau bahkan mereview fic GJ ini… saya mohon maaf apabila ada kata-kata yang salah atau menyinggung para reders semua… saya sungguh tak bermaksud melakukannya. TERIMA KASIH & MAAF… ^_^**


End file.
